Percy Jackson and the One Ring
by Dragon Vongola
Summary: Percy is banished to Arda where he now has to help save his new home. Lending his help to the Fellowship, how will his presence changes things? read and find out. No Slash!


**A/N: This is an idea that has been in my head for a while and while it comes and goes I thought that I would type out at least the first chapter and see if there are any bitters. This will in no way eclipse my other stories. **

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a month since Gaia had been lulled back into sleep and the giants banished from this plane. The parties were still going on and everybody was celebrating on Olympus. The Gods and Goddesses were even mingling with the half-bloods and what's more amazing were that the Greeks and the Romans were getting along as if there wasn't a rift. Everybody was enjoying themselves except for one dark haired boy; he sat alone by a fountain just on the outskirts of the party.

Percy stared into the fountain in a funk, turns out the only reason Annabeth was with him to begin with, Aphrodite had messed with her head and when Clytius, the bane of Hecate had risen he undid all spells that the Gods had cast on the half-blood combatants, thus releasing the daughter of Athena from the love spell. As the young heartbroken boy sat next to the fountain he heard a shrill bit of laughter, it made him turn his head and the sight almost made him see red, almost being the key word. Before Percy stood Annabeth with her new boyfriend, some son of Apollo, and they were engaged in an intense game of tonsil hockey.

The dark haired youth stood and walked away towards a vastly ignored goddess, Lady Hestia was tending the hearth in the middle of the party hall when she felt a presence flop down moodily beside her. "You should be celebrating; you are the one that fought four giants at once giving the others time to lull Gaia back to sleep. In fact you defeated those giants didn't you?" asked the goddess of the hearth to the young hero. "Yeah I did though it doesn't mean much of anything anymore." He replied and even though he just sat down he stood up and went back down to the mortal world where it had begun to rain.

As the seventeen year old wondered the streets of New York in the rain he became depressed (wouldn't you?) and started to think. All he did was save the Olympians asses and what did he get for it? a broken heart and a dead family, Sally and Paul had been held hostage by Gaia and Zeus threw them away as though they were expendable even, Poseidon agreed. While Percy fought those giants that Hestia mentioned Zeus let his parents die. Percy didn't even know they were held captive let alone dead until Jason and Thalia came to him with their sympathies. It tore him apart to find that out and then to add on top of all that, that's when Annabeth decided to dump him.

Percy allowed the rain to soak him as he walked and reflected on the past month and decided he was done fighting their wars, he was done doing their errands, and he was done saving their asses. As he came to these revelations he decided to go get his things from the area that the campers were staying at on Olympus. When he got a block or so from the Empire State Building, when a scream pierced the night and Percy being Percy ran straight for it.

What he saw made his stomach churn; laying there in the rain was the son of Apollo that had been making out with several gashes across his chest bleeding profusely. Standing above the slowly dying body was Annabeth screaming her head off and when she saw Percy standing in the entrance of the ally they were in she pointed and yelled out "Murderer!" and that's when the heavens broke. Descending down in the blink of an eye, the twelve Olympians stood in full armor with weapons drawn and pointed at Percy, it seemed they had been waiting for an excuse to surround him and just as fast they were in the throne room.

Annabeth stood by her mother's throne with a cruel look on her face as she looked at the boy in front of her. Percy stood in the middle of the room next to the hearth with Hestia sitting next to him looking ashamed at her family. Percy had a moment of clarity as to why he stood here, he was to strong, and he had taken on and defeated four giants, which is something that the Gods before him could never have done. So now he was a threat never mind that he has been saving them since he was twelve, never mind that they took everything from him, and it's their fault he all he knew how to do was be a warrior which was useless in this world in a practical sense.

"Percy Jackson, you have murdered a fellow demi-god in cold blood, how do you plea?" Zeus's voice boomed commandingly throughout the throne room. They all expected spluttering and crying out denials but what they got was laughter. Percy stood before the Olympians laughing at them for their stupidity. "Do you really think that I would murder anyone let alone a fellow demi-god? You all probably staged that so as to finally have an excuse to get rid of me, so ya know what go ahead pass your judgment I don't care the only Gods that really affect me anymore you have banished from this council so go ahead kill me, because you already did that to the rest of my family why not me too!" at this point he was yelling and glaring at the Gods his sea green eyes glowing with malice.

Zeus growled at the outright defiance that the whelp of his brother had shown before the council and decided to drop the act and reveal the punishment. "As much as I would love to sentence you to death, due to your achievements and the ancient laws that coincide with said achievements we have no other course of action but to banish you. You are here by stripped of your Hero status and Anaklusmos (riptide) we cannot however strip you of your powers as they are in your blood." The king of the Gods glared at the teenager in front of him as he waved his hand and Percy rose into the air and a circle of light appeared under his feet. "Perseus Jackson, your crime is murder, your verdict is guilty and your punishment is banishment from the world of the Olympians. May whatever gods walk in your new life have mercy on your soul" and with that Percy fell into the portal and into his new life away from the blasted Olympians.

Percy was falling, he realized Zeus had made the portal appear high in the sky and now he was falling down to the ground fast. He had almost given in to despair when he saw he was going to land in the middle of a lake and breathed a sigh of relief just as he splashed down. Percy swam back to the surface and found himself exhausted, he assumed it took a lot more energy to use his demi-god powers here, seeing no other option he swam towards the shore where he thought he saw some kids playing.

Percy barely made it to shore as he drug himself the rest of the way before collapsing. The last thing he saw were big hairy feet and the last thing he heard was a voice saying "Quick get him to Bilbo" before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

**A/N: Now this is the first chapter and if you all think it is bad please let me know but otherwise unless I get an overwhelming large support for this story it wont be updated as my other stories will take precedence.**

**Please Please Please let me know what you think even if its only one word that word could move this story to the top of my update list!**

**Until next time:**

**Dragon Vongola**


End file.
